Belial
The Sub-God of Xaitheriar, and the youngest Sub-God'. '''He appears to be half demon-half angel. About Out of all the Sub-Gods, Belial is perhaps the kindest, and most apathetic to the "non-gods." He is the only known God to actually step down and help out the world, rather than attempt to destroy it. He is known to engage in the non-gods' lives. He has no children, and has been countlessly marked as the “traitor” god. His views generally don’t line up with the others, so he tends to do things his way. He is sometimes referred to the “gate keeper,” due to his protective-like nature. He has died once by Leviathan’s hand as an example of how powerful he was - Belial hasn’t fully recovered from that moment, and it has negatively impacted the way he does things. Rumors about his Past *Is really the younger sibling, or perhaps a younger "twin" to the rumored sub-God, Asmodeus. Although, this has yet to be proven true. *Walked in on Satanael and Leviathan drowning Michael when he was much younger, and was blackmailed about it by Leviathan. Belial's Army Belial formed an "army" of his own, which consists of those who believe in his cause. Although they are not actually an army, the people of this group would be more than willing to fight for him if he asked. His Lieutenant is Gadreel, a Watcher who was once marked by Leviathan. Originally, the position was taken by Ridwan, but he had suddenly disappeared shortly after Belial's unfortunate confrontation with Leviathan. Those who are his closest friends and "fighters" are: *'Rahab''' - a studious and quiet man of few words. He was one of the first few to follow Belial in his quest against Leviathan - unfortunately, Leviathan had other plans. While Rahab was initially a double-agent, Leviathan slowly was turning him into a water-beast that would do his bidding. Rahab was a really close friend of Araqiel growing up - he ultimately had feelings for the other angel. After being corrupted, Belial attempted to save him, and tried to remove Leviathan's influence from him. Rahab is Belial's second-in-command. *'Araqiel' - used to be a teacher in the Upper Plains, and taught young angels and watchers alike. He is very kind and polite, never one to get angry (unless needed). He was childhood friends with Rahab, and was saddened when they departed ways. Araqiel was offered to join Belial, but he turned down the offer, claiming that he was better off where he was. Unfortunately, when Ryan tried to remove Lucifer from his position as a God and Leader of the Upper Plains, Araqiel was marked as a traitor. An effort was made to kill all Watchers, to which Araqiel defended them. He was arrested, and sent to be catistrized (the removal of ones wings). His ultimate sentence was that he refused to follow Ryan's orders, and that he was being condemned for having feelings for another male angel. Belial and Rahab saved him before both wings were removed (unfortunately, they could not spare his right. While under Belial's care, he raised Gadreel. *Malphas - joined Belial's "army" a few years prior to Gadreel becoming a part of the family. Malphas was trained under Rahab to be a legion leader. Malphas wears a mask to cover his face while in battle or in public, for he does not want to be recognized. He was once an angel, but after having his wings removed for treason, he does not identify as one. He conjures poison as his element. *Lahash - is an interceptor of sorts; she tries to find out information for Belial and the others before trouble strikes. She is quiet and moves very swiftly. Her element is wind. *Purah - is a very forgetful being; ve is known for slacking off and not pulling ver weight. Despite that, ve is very intellgient, and can manipulate others into forgetting what they were doing. Purrah is a phychic. *Naamah - other than being best friends (almost sister to) Lilith, Naamah utilizes the art of seduction to get her point across. Like Purah, she is a psychic, able to read the thoughts of those she is around. *Shax - is a General and trainer for demons and dark magyk alike. She specifies in strength and body-building, and her element is Ground. A heavy drinker and incredibly stubborn, but has a heart of gold, given the chance. She is the only person on Belial's forefront team that is clear about her genderqueerness, and prefers the "she" pronouns. *Vetis - a demon, known for corruption and freaking the hell out of people. Although ve is clinically insane, ve is a dedicated fighter. Abilities and Traits Although all the gods are balanced in strength, Belial is strongest in the Earth-like elements. Personality Belial maintains a cool, calm and collected personality. He rarely loses his temper and reacts to problems in a methodogical way. Although, when and if Belial loses his temper, it is a fury. Everything he does is planned - his next move, his next phrase. He's extremely intellegient, despite his knack for reading more materials. He loves to learn about non-gods; the other Sub-Gods have criticized him for loving creatures that are seen "lesser" to them. He often times sympathizes to their causes, and tries to appease them. But sometimes his motives are for his own goals. Belial treats his friends and partners like his family, and builds strong relationships with each of them. Those part of his "army" are his closest partners and friends. He holds a deep love and respect for Vi, whom he wishes to actually hold a more perminent relationship with. Physical Appearance Belial's phsyical body has short, black-red hair and two fallen spikes that fall before his face. His hair is spiked backwards (almost like a duck-butt), and extremely trimmed in the back. His hair is kept to look like a clean businessman like appearance. He has deep red eyes, like most typical demons do. He has a thick, gradiating red outline outside of his eyes. The reason for those markings is currently unknown. Belial is above the 7' marking, although he is sorter than Alastron, the Dark Lord.